habbofandomcom-20200223-history
Habboween
For the furni line, see Habboween (Line) ---- Habboween is an annual event (or events) held around the national holiday 'Halloween'. Around this time special 'Habboween furni' and coin promotions are held around this time. 2005 Competitions and events were held and Sulake re-released Habboween furniture from the year before. Habbo held a pumpkin design competition but the main feature of Habboween 2005 was something called "Habbo Clans". This is where users created their own clans to take part in competitions. One clan emerged top. 2006 2007 For Habboween 2007, the original line of Habboween furni was extended upon, to include some new items. This same set of furni would appear every year from 2005 - 2007. Some of these furni were re-released for Habboween 2013. 2008 'Virus' was the theme of 2008's Halloween events. For the first time, hospital furni was released (but only in bloody and slimy appearance, furni without this was released later). In the plot, the virus turned out to be a curse http://www.habbo.com/articles/650-hotel-alert-lift-the-curse/in/archive?pageNumber=12 put on the hotel. Ending the "Virus" in the news October 31, 2008 11:05am (PT) http://www.habbo.com/articles/651-hotel-announcement-the-virus-is-gone/in/archive?pageNumber=12 The evil has been vanquished! Our heartfelt thanks goes out to all of you Habbos who helped lift the curse and cure the Hotel of the virus! Eyewitnesses report that when Abigail heard her lullaby being sung, she dropped Penny, her eerie little doll - shattering it into tiny pieces. Abigail lay down beside the porcelain shards, folded her hands beneath her head, and with a sigh she fell asleep. A few moments passed and her body began to shimmer until she faded away into nothing. She was gone. Within moments, The Hospital vanished, taking the evil doctors along with it! We're still cleaning up what's left of the green goo but it has stopped spreading, so we're taking this time to prepare of our Habboween party! We're showing off all of your Habbo-created Habboween rooms by having the party on the Habbo's Haunted Houses floor! Be there tonight for a rockin' All Hallows Eve – Habbo style! – starting at 4:00pm (PT). While we are so glad to have the Hotel back to normal, there are still so many unanswered questions: Where did the evil doctors come from? Were Abigail's notes a threat or a warning? Was the curse broken when Abigail fell asleep? Perhaps Penny had something to do with it - was her being shattered what destroyed the virus? We may never know... Official Group: http://www.habbo.com/groups/habboween08 2009 For Habboween 2009, a line of haunted house themed furni was released. There were about 16 new furni, plus a collectible that was released along with them. 2010 For a complete list of Habboween 2010 furni see, Voodoo. For Habboween 2010, the Voodoo furni line was released. This line was based on the practice of Voodoo that is performed in many cultures worldwide. There were about 26 new furnis released for the line. 2011 For Habboween 2011, a storyline was made about an evil demon named ChronoZomfg who was attacking the hotel. Players could go to 'The Hellbound Lounge' and decide to join one of three teams to battle Chronozomfg. When a player joined a team they would be given a badge for that team and members of the winning team ('The Serpents of Doom') received an extra badge. Several different pixel effects, based on horror characters, were available to buy as well as a furni statue called 'Hell Hound'. 2012 ''For a complete list of Habboween 2012 furni see, Haunted Carnival. '' For Habboween 2012, a new currency was brought in. This currency was Pumpkins. The new Pumpkins were received by buying habbo credits. For every 1 Credit you buy, you get 5 Pumpkins. These pumpkins could be used to buy special effects that lasted 30 days each. Also the pumpkins could be used to buy the new Habboween furni brought in for the 2012 year. Also the client homepage was updated to advertise the Habboween event coming to Habbo and to advertise the new Pumpkin currency. Here is what the updated client looked like. 2013 ''For a complete list of Habboween 2013 furni see, Frightful Furni. '' For Habboween 2013, a new line of furniture was released. This line was called Frightful Furni. An array of past Habboween furni was released as well. The client homepage was again updated to advertise this years Habboween event. Here is what the client looked like: This year, Pumpkins were not in use and there was a bundle of furni from the Frightful Furni line. It included 81 new furni and it cost 99 Coins, plus it came with a badge. An alternative to paying 99 Credits was to pay 5 dollars using the Credits page on the main website (habbo.com/Credits). Trivia *Many habbos argue that Habboween 2011 was the last great Habboween celebration, because the traditional story line and fun quests to win furni and badges, have been replaced with less of a story line and in some habbos opinions, less quality furniture. *In Habboween 2013, the furni called Tale Swing, was actually one of the swings from the Picnic Area. When it was first released, users couldn't click it and it was swiftly removed from the Shop. It was later brought back after being fully coded so that users could use it correctly. *The promotional image for Habboween 2005 was re-used as the promotional image for Habboween 2013's Frightful Furni Shop page. Category:Event Category:Habboween